Ending Película 03: ONE
El Ending Película 03: ONE suena al final de la película El último mago del siglo. La canción fue lanzada el 9 de Junio de 1999 en Japón y originalmente costaba 1.020 yenes. Sinopsis La música empieza a sonar y la cámara se aleja cada vez más de Conan Edogawa y Ran Mouri que están observando como la paloma que habían curado se marcha. La cámara nos lleva a una vista del cielo de una ciudad y seguidamente a un puente, la escena cambia y vemos a Kaito Kid sobre un edificio y rápidamente salta de este y saca su ala delta para surcar los cielos. De nuevo una vista panorámica de la ciudad pero esta vez de noche, después se ve a Conan montado en su Patinete Turbo mira al cielo y ve a Kid, de este modo decide perseguirlo. La cámara nos lleva de nuevo a la ciudad pero rápidamente se cambia la imagen a unos coches policiales que parecen perseguir a alguien. En ese momento alguien saca una pistola con silenciador y mirilla láser que con ella apunta a Kid al ojo izquierdo y dispara. Una vez más la vista panorámica de la ciudad cuando es de noche, más tarde aparece uno de los huevos de la dinastía Rusa brillando intensamente, esto hace sorprender a Kogoro Mouri, Natsumi Kosaka, Seiran Hoshi, Sergei Ovchinnikov, Ran, Kuranosuke Sawabe y la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. Una vista fugaz de la ciudad para pasar a ver como la liga juvenil aparece para escapar de unas explosiones, Conan queda rezagado e intenta esquivar las rocas que van cayendo con su Reloj Linterna. Se muestra como el castillo se está quemando y Conan evita el fuego pero cae una viga incendiada que le hace caer al suelo, Ran pone cara de preocupación, se ve de nuevo la ciudad para finalmente acabar con la imagen de Conan en postura seria teniendo detrás un montón de fuego hasta que la cámara se acerca más a su cara y acaba el ending. Vídeo "_BDMcKx8rT8" Letra |-|Original = Shizuka sugiru yoru da mimi ga uzuku hodo Boku mo kimi mo dare mo nemutte nanka inai no ni Kotoba ga mada taisetsu na koto Tsutaerareru nara mata nandemo ii kara - Koe wo kikasete yo Wakatterutte mou ikitain darou Kizukanai wake nai darou you're the only one Donna koto demo muda niwa naranai Bokura wa nanika wo akirameru wake ja nai Yoake no shunkan wa itsudatte taikutsu datta keredo Itsumo to chigau taiyo ga heya no katasumi terashita Yume ga aru nara oikakereba ii Maru de gypsy mitai ni jiyuu ni samayoi nagara Bokura deattan dakara... Mata aimashou itsuka dokoka de Wasureru wake nai darou you're the only one Door wo akereba michi wa nemutte Fumidasareru ippo wo machikogarete iru Yukai na toki dake omoi dashite Namida ni oboreru tamaniwa sore mo ii Tomoni sugoshita hibi wa bokura wo Tsuyoku shite kureru yo kono mune wo harou Zettai aimashou itsuka dokoka de Wasureru wake nai darou Baby, you're the only one Hi ga mata nobotte yuku... |-|Inglés = The night is far too silent—so much so that my ears throb in pain Despite the fact that neither you nor I nor anyone else is asleep If words still retain the ability to convey that which is important Then, I don't care what it's about—just let me hear your voice once again I know—you want to leave already, right? How could I not notice? You're the only one Whatever it is, it won't be in vain Because it isn't like we've given up on something The break of dawn was always such a boring moment But a different sun than usual shines through to the corner of the room If you have a dream, go ahead and pursue it Because it was while wandering freely like gypsies That we found each other Let's meet again, someday, someplace There's no way I'd ever forget you—You're the only one When you open the door, the road is asleep... Tired of waiting for you to take your first step forward Remembering only the happiest times, You drown in your own tears—that's fine, once in a while The days we spent together will make us stronger So let's hold our heads high Let's meet again no matter what, someday, someplace There's no way I'd ever forget you—Baby, you're the only one The sun is here to rise once again... |-|Español = La noche es demasiado silenciosa, hasta tal punto que mis oídos palpitan de dolor A pesar de que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie está dormido Si las palabras aún conservan la capacidad de transmitir lo que es importante Entonces, no me importa de qué se trata, sólo déjame oír tu voz una vez más Sé que te quieres ir ¿No es cómo no si lo hubieras notado, verdad? Tú eres la única Sea lo que sea, no será en vano Porque no es como si hubiéramos renunciado a algo El amanecer fue siempre un momento tan aburrido Pero un sol diferente que brilla hasta la esquina de la habitación Si tienes un sueño, sigue adelante y síguela Debido a que era mientras deambulaba libremente como gitanos Eso nos encontramos uno al otro Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo, algún día, en algún lugar No hay manera de que me olvidaré jamás-Eres la única Al abrir la puerta, el camino está dormido ... Cansado de esperar para que te tome el primer paso hacia adelante Recordando sólo los momentos más felices, tí te ahogas en tu propio llanto, eso está bien, de vez en cuando Los días que pasamos juntos nos hará más fuertes Así que vamos a tener la cabeza bien alta Nos vemos de nuevo no importa que, algún día, en algún lugar No hay manera de que me olvidaré jamás-Eres la única El sol ha llegado a subir una vez más ... Curiosidades *Durante el ending no aparece la pequeña pantalla que ha aparecido en los otros dos endings de películas anteriores, si no que las imágenes ocupan toda la pantalla. *El resumen de la película que se muestra en el ending es mucho más breve comparado con los otros dos endings anteriores *Estuvo durante una semana como éxito de ventas Nº 1, al acabo de un mes se colocó en la posición Nº 3 y al cabo de un año en la posición Nº 19. *La canción viene dentro de un CD que incluye la canción Girigiri chop. Imágenes Portada de ONE.jpg|Portada del CD Contraportada de ONE.jpg|Contraportada del CD CD de ONE.jpg|CD Contraporta edición especial de ONE.jpg|Contraportada de edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings Categoría:Endings exclusivos